


Birthday Treats

by The_Undertakers_pet



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Black Butler/reader, F/M, Grell Sutcliff - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reapers, Romance, Undertaker (kuroshitsuji)/reader - Freeform, birthday fun, reader-insert/first person, undertaker (kuroshitsuji) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Undertakers_pet/pseuds/The_Undertakers_pet
Summary: It's never fun when you think everyones forgotten your birthday, but (y/n) had no idea what treats her friend Undertaker had waiting for her.(Set in modern day London)





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I've Had a bit of a writers block recently so do forgive me if this story isn't so good, but do enjoy.

  
  
  
The Undertaker sat there in the dimmly lit room, his elbows on the table and his fingers clasped together as he rested his chin on his hands. A look of clear frustration on his face as he began tapping his foot.  
"Still debateing over this birthday business hmm?" said Grell as he sat on the table edge, looking at him curiously.  
"You could say that" replied Undertaker, giving the red-haired reaper a slight frown.

Grell shrugged "I suppose you could go with something safe, like flowers or chocolates. Those are always a winner for birthday gifts" he said, thoughtfully, looking at his freshly painted nails.  
"Hmm.. I think _(y/n)_'s a little above that" said Undertaker and shook his head.  
Grell looked at Undertaker, a smirk on his lips "Hmmm.. of course" he began, leaning towards Undertaker across the table "You could always just, man up and give her what she really wants" he continued sarcasticlly.

Undertaker sat up, staring at the red-haired reaper, his slight frown deepening.  
"Oh come on, it's not like it's hard to see" said Grell, standing up and turning to face the silver haired reaper. "That girl yearns for you" he said as he began pacing back and fourth, swinging his hips. "How long have you known _(y/n)_ now?" he asked, stopping and looking at Undertaker.  
Undertaker simply rolled his eyes, not answering.  
"At least four years isn't it? Coming here regularly, spending all that time together.... and you're telling me you've never noticed?" said Grell and began pacing again "The way she acts when she's with you, when you talk to her. The way she looks at you.. especially when she thinks nobody's looking. She wants you" he continued then looked over at the Undertaker again, waiting for a reaction.

Undertaker sat there, the frown on his face had disapeared and as Grell stared at him, a dark smile slowly crept across the silver haired reapers lips. "Oh I'm aware of that. Very well aware" said Undertaker and stood up.

"Yo-you are?" said Grell, watching him closely.  
"Indeed. Why do you think I tease her so?" Undertaker replied, shrugging, a smirk on his face. "And I'm miles ahead of you on that matter, my love obsessed friend" he said, grinning.  
"Oh, how so?" Grell asked, a curious smile on his face as he watched the silver haired reaper move across the room.  
"Just a little game of cat and mouse. You see, _(y/n)_ isn't exactly the sweet and innocent little thing you think she is." said Undertaker and shook his head.  
"Sh-she isn't? but she always seems like such a nice girl to me" said Grell, now feeling rather confused.

Undertaker wagged a finger at him "Oh no, she has a much darker, more devious side. Come now, you don't think I call her my little nymph for her youthful looks do you?" he said with a giggle. "She's quite a teasing little mynx and it's time I turned the tables on this rather dark game of seduction." he continued, a grin on his face.  
"Seduction you say?" said Grell, watching the silver haired reaper  
"Indeed, and the birthday gift you see, is just a simple leur" said Undertaker in a confident tone.  
"Leur?" said Grell, scratching his head.  
"Heh heh heh. You wait and see, if it all goes the way I'm planning... by the end of the night, I'll have _(y/n)_ layed out in my best coffin and at my mercy" replied Undertaker and laughed.  
"Your.. your going to kill her? but I thought... " said Grell, a shocked expression on his face.

Undertaker stopped and looked at him, raising an eyebrow "What?" he said then shook his head in dis-belief "No you idiot... I'm going to..." he began.  
"Oh" Grell inturupted. The red reaper now blushing, a sudden look of realisation on his face. "Oh-ho, so she'll be getting what she wanted after all" he said, giving Undertaker a playful nudge.  
"Not exactly" Undertaker smirked, looking at him.

"What do you mean? if she's been.. " asked Grell, curiously.  
"I said it was a game of cat and mouse. What makes you think I'm the mouse" said Undertaker teasingly.  
"You've been planning this for a while haven't you.. ooh how sneeky" said Grell, grinning.  
"Indeed I have. It's just a matter of patiance, the right time. You see, she has to give herself to me willingly" replied Undertaker.

Grell looked at him for a moment "My goodness... you're.. you're really serious about this girl, aren't you?" he said, resting a hand on the silver haired reapers shoulder.  
"True I'll confess, but I need it to be..." Undertaker began, his sentance trailing off as he noticed the red-haired reaper smirking at him.  
"And you're calling her a tease?! it's clear how she truly feels about you, anyone with eyes in their head can see that. So why not stop playing hard to get you manipulative old git and just give her what she longs for" said Grell, walking up and standing beside the silver haired reaper "It is her birthday after all" he added, giving Undertaker a prod.  
Undertaker grinned at him "I told you, patiance".


	2. Part Two

I sat there pushing my last fork-ful of cake round the plate and sighed disapointedly. "Some bloody birthday" I muttered, shaking my head.  
My mother walked in to the room, a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry it's been such a boring day sweety. Unfortunatly it tends to get like that when you're older" she said, hugging me.  
"I know" I sighed, flicking a lose crumb across the plate "But I haven't had a peep from anyone... except you guys I mean. Not even an excuse" I huffed, now feeling fed up. "I think... maybe I just might end up 'accidently' forgetting their birthday's... see how they like it" I said and ate the last mouthful of cake.

"Oh come on (y/n), that's a bit childish don't you think? especially for your age" said my mum, smirking as she shook her head.  
At that moment my phone began to ring and as I looked at it, a smile crept across my lips. "hello?" I said, answering it.  
"Not inturupting anything am I love?" came a familiar voice.  
"Oh, not really" I replied sarcasticly, shooing my mum away.  
"Ooh good, then you won't mind joining me this evening will you?" he said in a teasing tone.  
"Ok, what time are we talking?" I asked, curiously.  
"Well, actually.." he said, his voice trailing off to silence and I then heard a tapping at the window.

I walked over and as I pulled the curtain back I saw a figure standing there, waving at me. I put down the phone and headed out to the door.  
"What's going on (y/n)?" said my mum as I passed her.  
"It seems I have a visitor" I said, giggling as I opened the door.  
The Undertaker stood there, a grin on his face "Hiiya" he said and giggled.  
"Ooh.. get in here you silly..." I said, smiling as I hugged him.  
"Happy birthday little nymph" he grinned, handing me an envelope. "Thought I'd forgotten, didn't you" he teased.  
"Aaww, thank you" I said, pulling the card from the envelope and smiling as I read it.

"Good afternoon" came a voice from across the hall.  
"Oh, eh.. sorry mum.. eh, you remember my friend Undertaker right?" I said awkwardly. Watching my mother as she looked the silver haired gentleman up and down cautiously.  
"Yes, I believe we've met" said my mum, her eyes locked firmly on the figure stood beside me.  
Undertaker took off his hat "And it's loovely to see you again" he said giving her a nod.  
"Well, can I offer you a drink? tea? coffee?" said my mum, politely.  
"Oh, tea please. With plenty of sugar if possible" he replied and followed me in to the living room.

Undertaker sat on the sofa, smirking at me. "I get the impression, you're mother doesn't like me much" he said as he watched me set the card up on the mantle beside two others.  
"Don't take it personally, she's like it with everyone." I said as I sat beside him.  
"Are you sure?" said Undertaker, smirking.  
"She just get's a bit funny around people she doesn't know" I replied, smiling at him.  
"Hmmm.... well, why don't you go pretty yourself up then, and we can get going" he said, grinning.  
I headed off upstairs, a big smile on my face "Such a tease" I muttered.

My mum entered the living room, handing Undertaker a cup of hot tea. "It was nice of you to come all the way here to wish _(y/n)_ happy birthday" she said as she sat in the chair opposite him.  
"Aand I would very much like to take her out this evening... eh, with your permission of course" said Undertaker and took a sip of his tea.  
My mum looked at him, a suspicious look on her face. "Out where might I ask?" she asked, watching him closely.  
"Just out for a drink, maybe a bit of dancing" he replied then glanced at the door, making sure I was still upstairs "Have a little bit of a do planned. Nothing extreme, just a few friends celebrating.. but eh, that's a suprise" he replied, giving her a wink.  
"I see. Any idea what time you'll be getting back?" said my mum, sitting back in her seat.

"Ah, yes. Well... about that.." he replied awkwardly, placing his empty cup down on the table beside him.  
My mum sighed. "Well, (y/n)'s a fully grown woman. It's not really my decision is it" she said sitting forward in her seat and looking straight at Undertaker "All I'll ask, is that you look after her. Ok?" she added with a slight frown.  
"Of course, you have my word" said Undertaker, glancing up to see me walk in.

I stood there, dressed in a long, (f/c) skirt. a (f/c) bodice top and a long (f/c) cardigan over the top. my (h/c) hair hanging freely down my back. "Well?" I asked, smiling.  
Undertaker stood up and walked towards me "Perfect" he said with a grin.  
"Well, have a nice evening" said my mum, looking at me.  
"Don't worry mum, I'll call you later ok" I said, hugging her.  
"Alright" she replied and watched as Undertaker led me outside. "Creep" she muttered as she shut the door.


	3. Part Three

 

A smile slowly crept across my lips as I looked across the road at the car parked there. A customized hearse, shining black with silver trims and the back windows blacked out. "Impressive" I said, admiring it.  
"Just one of my little side hobbies" said Undertaker, grinning at me.  
"I like it" I replied and giggled.  
"Well, after you mi-Lady" he said and pulled the door open.

I stepped in to the hearse, the middle had been decked out simmilar to a limmo with leather seats. I sat down, smiling at him as he climbed in beside me.  
"Not bad hmm?" he said proudly and pulled the door shut. "Aand of course, there's back here" he said, pulling the curtain aside behind him, revealing the rear. it was still flat like a traditional hearse except it was padded out with red velvet cushions and soft lighting.  
"Very flash" I said giving him a smirk.  
Undertaker lent forward, knocking on the window. "Time to go" he said then sat back, grinning at me as the car pulled away.  
"Ooh and a chauffeur too, now I really am impressed" I teased and giggled.  
"Normally I'd be driving myself.. but tonight, well, tonight's rather special isn't it" he said, slipping his arm around me.  
"Just what are you up to Mr Undertaker" I said, giving him a playful prod.  
"Patiance my dear, patiance" he teased, pulling me close.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The street was quiet as Undertaker helped me out of the car and there was a puzzled look on my face as I looked up, recognising the old fashioned funeral parlour infront of me.  
"You're so cute when you're confused" Undertaker teased as he took my hand, leading me to the door. "Come with me, love" he said, pushing the door open and pushing me inside.  
The lights flashed on and a dozen voices yelled out "Happy Birthday (Y/N)!" I simply stood there, stunned.  
"Oooh, look at that. Lost for words" came a familiar, fiesty voice. Grell flung his arms around me, squeezing me tight.  
I looked at him then round the room at several other familiar faces. "Aaww, you guys" I said, blushing.  
"You actually thought we'd all forgotten about you didn't you, you silly thing?" said Grell, still clinging to me as he grinned, bareing those signature pointed teeth at me.  
"I was begining to wonder" I replied awkwardly, pulling away.  
"A little mean I'll admit, but then it wouldn't have been such a suprise now would it" said Undertaker as he walked across the room, nodding at someone in the corner to turn the music on.  
"A drink my dear?" he asked, glancing at me.  
"Definatly" I replied, grinning.  
"And while he's doing that.." said Grell, grabbing my hand. "How about a little dance, birthday girl" he grinned as he pulled me to the middle of the room, among the other dancing guests.

 


	4. Part Four

                                 **  
**

It became eeriely quiet as the last guests left. "Well, it seems it's just the two of us" said Undertaker, shutting the door and dimming the lights.  
I watched him curiously as he slowly made his way towards me "Yes it does" I replied.  
He took my hand, slipping his other arm round my waist as he pulled me close. "Will you honor me with one last dance (y/n) my dear?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Do I have much of a choice?" I teased as he pulled me tight against him. He grinned at me then giggled making me giggle.  
We danced round to the slow soft music and as I rested my head against his chest I felt his hand slowly slip down from my waist. I looked up at him, a cheecky smirk on my lips.  
"As I said before my love.." Undertaker said softly as he looked at me, a smile on his face as he lent in close "Tonight is special" he wispered in my ear, his hot breath on my neck.

I looked at him, reaching up and brushing his long bangs aside. I stared in to his bright luminous yellow-green eyes and smiled. "You always make me feel special" I replied and gently touched his cheeck.  
Undertaker pulled me tight against him and as he did he lent forward, his lips pressing against mine.  
The kiss became deeper, more passionate as I slipped my arms up around his neck, his warm tounge slowly coressing mine. He slowly pulled away from me, grinning as he looked at me, my cheecks flushed and a smile on my lips. "How about this, for a birthday treat" He wispered in my ear as he took my hand, leading me towards the next room.

Undertaker stood there infront of a large coffin, grinning. "No more games" he said, gesturing for me to come closer.  
I walked towards him, taking his hand "No more games" I said and reached up with the other hand, taking off his hat.  
He slowly slid off my cardigan, running his fingers along my bare shoulders. "Such soft, pale skin" he said and kissed my neck.  
The reaper playfully tugged at my bodice, giggling as he took it off. "My, my" he teased, stroking my breast as he ran his hands down my front and slowly pushed my skirt down. "Such a beautiful specimin" he said as ran his finger along the top of my (f/c) thong.

I took his hand, giggling. "Uh uh uuh" I teased and pointed at Undertaker.  
I giggled, reaching up and slowly pushing off his robes and as he stood there infront of me dressed in nothing but his boxers I stepped closer to him, gentley running my fingers up and down his bare chest. Undertaker picked me up in his arms, giggling as he walked towards the coffin. He placed me down in the large box, grinning at me "Perfect" he said.  
I giggled, shaking my head "Not quite" I said, taking his hands in mine and pulling him in. The two of us bursting in to fit of giggles.

"Such a frisky little nymph" the reaper teased, running a finger up an down my front, moving lower and lower each time. I pulled him close, kissing him and let out a slight gasp as I felt him slip his fingers down, running my fingers through his long silver hair as he began stroking me.  
A smile crept across his lips as he felt the warm sticky fluid start to flow and as he kissed me he slowly moved on top. I let out a groan as I felt his long hard shaft penetrate me, gripping him tightly.  
I ran my fingers up and down his back as the two us moved together, groaning with pleasure as I felt him push against me. "Feel good, my little nymph?" he wispered in my ear then kissed my neck.  
"D-don't stop" I replied, panting heavily.  
"Oh, not yet my love" he said, a grin on his face as he began pushing harder, making me groan louder.

Almost an hour passed and as Undertaker pushed harder, he felt a sudden jolt of pain, the feeling of my nails digging in as I gripped him making him flinch. "Ooh, easy my little nymph... easy" he said and kissed me.  
"Mmm... I... I..I...." I murmered, arching my back.  
"Yes, that's it..." he said, gently caressing my breast as he pushed in deep. I held him tight as I hit climax, Undertaker letting out a groan as he joined me.  
I layed there wrapped tight in his arms "Wow" I said, nuzzling him.  
"Did you like your birthday treat, my love?" said Undertaker kissing me on the head.  
I nodding at him "Th-that was... incredible" I replied, still out of breath.  
The reaper grinned, pulling me close. "That was just the begining, my naughty little nymph" he teased, then slowly ran a long nailed finger down my thigh.


End file.
